Many electric appliances include components having related electrical connections. It is not uncommon for such components and their electrical connections to be covered by a plastic shield so that unintended contact with the components and connections is avoided. Such known devices, however, do not prohibit unwanted moisture from coming into contact with the electrical components and connections.
In an electric water heater, for example, electrical components such as a control module and heating elements, and their related electrical connections, have the potential to come into contact with water, should the water heater tank or associated plumbing develop a water leak. In such instances, the water may damage the unprotected electrical components, affecting their operating performance, characteristics and reliability. Additionally, while liquid water may infiltrate a cover, moisture may also accumulate within a plastic cover when air conditions, such as air temperature and humidity conditions, change. This is especially true when such a cover or shield does not have proper venting capabilities.
It is therefore desirable to provide a protective cover that, in addition to acting as a protective barrier to unintended physical contact, also reduces the likelihood for occurrences of liquid coming into contact with the electrical components and electrical connections of an appliance, like an electric water heater. Furthermore, a protective cover is desired that will properly expel or vent any moisture-laden air that may accumulate inside of the cover.